Anime War: The Book of Time (Revised)
by Animewar
Summary: A revised version of Anime War and the Book of Time. Mostly the same plot with some minor changes. Link is sent out to concur the evil that is plaguing the realms. Will he succeed or will the Darkness rise? only time will tell.


Hello everyone, as the title says this is the revised version of my story Anime War: The Book of Time. If you read this fic before then you will see some changes to the story, mostly making the focus clearer that the main character is Link in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

_In a time that is unremembered there were three goddesses, Din the goddess of Power and fire, Nayru the goddess of Wisdom, and water, and Forore the goddess of Courage and wind._

_Din using her strong flaming arms molded the shapeless earth into her image creating deep crevasses, and high mountains turning the earth red._

_Naryru poured down her wisdom onto the land in the form of rain filling it with law and order. Her rain filled the crevasses that were made by Din making oceans, rivers, and lakes._

_And finally Forore made it possible for life to grow on the earth, using her wind. She also gave her Courage to her life so they and grow as a species, and have the will to live._

_With their job done they departed back to the heavens leaving behind three sacred golden triangles only known as the Triforce, which is said to grant the wish of those who touch it._

_But over time people lead army's to capture it, causing many wars over the ages. After many countless and bloody battles the goddesses locked it away into the sacred realm where it would be safe ever more._

We now turn to the Kokiri Forest one of many area were a form of people live. Here lie the Kokiri Tribes who live in the forest, protecting it while being protected by it. The Kokiri were once a child race for all those born there live all their years in the form of a child. But over a countless number of years they had changed, they needed to adapt to the ever-changing world. Now all those within the forest age to around the year of twenty before they stop physically ageing.

We now look into the forest and see one of many villages, what most of the other tribes call 'the first' or 'the sacred' tribe of the Kokiri Forest. For they have always been the closest to the Great Deku Tree the guardian of the forest for all time. In village people are moving about although most are forming a large crowd around a ring of stones each with a glowing fairy all in different colors near them. Inside are the two teens both holding a sword in front of them, the first on was an orange haired teen that spiked up wearing the green tunic that all Kokiri wear. His wooden sword is tall, almost reaching his own height and needs to be held with both hands. The other is a golden blonde haired teen who is also wears the Kokiri tunic, but with the Kokiri hat, which is a cylindrical cone shape. His wooden sword is thinner, and smaller that his opponents' allowing him to only need his right hand to hold it. Both start to stare each other down, moving in a circular motion, the audience is quite waiting for the fight to start.

The two then shoot off their back feet gaining speed, clashing once before backing off. The blonde then speeds forward striking multiple times each slash coming quicker and quicker. The Orange haired teen can only block the oncoming onslaught, he sees an opening and strikes. The blow is heavy but slow allowing the blonde to divert the strike and lunge in for a stab, the Orange haired teen sees this and twists his body to move out of the way, but the strike scrapes against his side, and he winces from the pain, as that part of his tunic gains a small cut.

One of the other Kokiri then yells out "First blood Link!" the blonde now identified as Link backs off shifting his stance with his sword still in front of him but his body turned to the side showing less of his body. The Orange haired ten then comes in with a long mighty lunging stab Link deflects the stab before making one of his own. Links stab connects but the orange haired teen cut's Link along the stomach as the blow was not deflected enough. The same Kokiri then shouts "First blood Mido!" "Second blood Link!" The now identified Mido does not stop their though and goes for a downward strike, Link not expecting this backs up enough so the blow has less power but it still hit. "Second blood Mido!" Mido then smirks before going in for another stab, Link's eye's start to glow gold a bit and is unseen by all including Mido. Link then jumps as the attacks reaches its full and while in the air hits Mido in the back of the head with the flat side of the blade. "Third blood and winner of this match, Link!" yells the Kokiri, while Link just stares off not knowing what just happened.

"Link that was amazing" yelled a green short-haired girl from the front of the crowd, as she rushes over along with Two fairies one the same shade of green as the girls hair and the other a deep blue.

"Thanks Saria." Said Link with a little confusion in his voice still. The now identified Saria give him a quick but big hug. She wears the traditional green tunic and green skirt that all Kokirian females wear, while she has a wooden spear strapped to her back.

"You did great!" yelled out the blue fairy

"Of course you'd think I did great Navi." He says chuckling

"How about we go to the secret spot to celebrate" Saria says enthusiastically. Link nods his head and the four immediately set out. The walk is quiet but short as not ten minutes later they arrive at a lake with a small island near the center. The two get changed into more appropriate wear (far away from each other for obvious reasons), and swim to the island. There they lay in the grass and relax, well Link would but is too focused on how he beat Mido in their spar. Navi notices this and asks "What wrong?"

"There was something about how I beat Mido that doesn't sit right with me." He says looking at the clear blue sky.

"You beat him and that's all that matters don't worry about it so much." Said Saria

"But what if this has to do with my dreams?" he asks back. For you see Link has been getting dreams of a far off Hyrule, with himself and Saria looking like their kids again, and more of just himself and others, but they are not memories. He's only told Saria about this and she doesn't know what to make of it.

"Look your dreams are just that, dreams." She says reassuring "You shouldn't need to worry about them so much." And with that the topic died out and they went back to relaxing, and taking the occasional swim. But when the sunsets and they go back to the village Link can only think about the dreams and what they could mean but as night falls unknown to all a crack appears, not for long but long enough for a shadow to appear, one that is unnatural and it stalks its way to the forest with a great propose.

The next morning Link awakes from another dream this time of a great wide ocean and seeing himself sail on a small red boat with a lion shaped head, even a young girl who was looked to be the caption of a large ship. Rubbing his eyes he gets out of bed and grabs his hat which Navi has gotten used to use as a bed causing her to fall off the table she was on. "Wah!" she yells out having still been asleep. Landing on the floor she starts to yell out a few curses at him. Link just laughs it off and gets dressed the rest of the way, and heads outside sword on his belt. "So Link what are we going to do today?" Navi asks flying next to him.

"I need to see the Great Deku Tree." Link says heading to the stone archway at the other end of the village.

"Is this about your dreams?" she asks concerned "there just dreams and you're making a big fuss about it." She says trying to get him to see reason.

"I've made up my mind Navi, and I think that these dreams are unnatural." Link s says back to her as he picks up his pace and enters the long winding path. Nothing is said in the time Link is in the forest path that seems to go on forever. It's almost an hour later when Link finds himself at the base of the Great Deku Tree. Making his way to the tree though the grassy pasture he stops ten feet from it.

"Hello my child." Says a deep old voice in the back of Link's head that he knows to be the Deku Tree. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"I have had very strange dreams as of late." Link starts off, "Everyone has to do with me in a different life, in one I was in this forest as a kid but nothing that happened I remember happening to me, the next I was wearing this strange talking cap and battling a large creature with six black wings and one large eye, and the most resent was me on a small boat on a wide ocean that stretched on forever." "And I don't know if it is supposed to mean anything, or if I'm just imagining it." The three stand in silence for some time before the Great Deku Tree speaks again.

"I hoped that this day would never come."

"What day sir?"

"Soon the darkness will descend though the kingdom once again." The Deku Tree speaks to Link

"What darkness sir?" asks Link

"The darkness that has been plaguing the land of Hyrule sense its creation eons ago."

"But what does that have to do with my dreams sir?"

"I don't know the answer to that my son but I will hopefully be revealed in time." "But it has been said that the chosen hero will come to the aid of the light to defeat the darkness, and that hero might just be you."

"But I'm not hero material I mean sure I can fight a little but hero?" Link states

"You will be my boy, in one way or another you are to defeat the darkness that soon will try and take claim to this land an others." "You will need this." The Great Deku Tree says shaking one of his branches and with a thud a piece of stone falls to the ground. Looking closer Link sees that it's circular in shape with runes carved along the edge the symbol of gods inside it the Triforce with seven indentations in it one in each of the three pieces of the Triforce, three outside it, and one inside the triangle hole between the three pieces.

"What is this?" he asks

"This is a holy relic give to my forefathers before me to protect." "And to give to the hero when all things are in peril of falling into the darkness." "Now go and do what you must to stop this darkness."


End file.
